The Beach
by Smart Kira
Summary: Kendall confess her feelings for a certain red ranger.


**The Beach**

"Come on Ms. Morgan come join us on at the beach!" Shelby tried from the upteempth time. Otherwise Shelby would be forced to play her trump card; and that was Kendall's crush on Tyler. "I can't Shelby I have all of this work to do!" Kendall said motioning to the mess that surrounded her. Sighing Shelby then said " Come on Kendall everyone needs time off including us power rangers." Smiling to herself Kendall than said "True Shelby true but this work isn't going to get itself done you know." But then Kendall had turned around to continue working on whatever she was working on.

"Well in that case Kendall" Shelby said walking away before turning around and saying the following "I'll tell Tyler all about the crush you have on him." That had the effect that Shelby desired Kendall sharply turned around and with her cheeks slightly flushed said "You wouldn't dare!" "Try me!" was all Shelby said to Kendall. So that's how Kendall ended up at the beach with her friends and crush. But Shelby wouldn't let up and continued to pester and quite frankly annoy Kendall by telling her to tell Tyler her feelings already. But as stubborn as Kendall already was she wasn't going to tell Tyler just yet.

This in itself caused another row between the two female rangers; and the guys by this point wanted to know what was going on. "What do you think their fighting about?" Riley asked. "Duhh no?" was all Chase could say; he then looked at the others and said "Guys?" the other rangers just shrugged their shoulders. Tyler then saw Kendall storm off and he decided to follow her; Kendall just wish that Shelby could lay off about her crush on Tyler. She'd tell him when she was ready whenever that was going to be. "Hey Kendall wait up!" Tyler said Kendall recognized the voice and walked faster.

Tyler had to run to catch up to Kendall and he finally did near his red jeep. Grabbing her arm gently Tyler said "Kendall what's the matter?" Kendall refused to say anything at first in hopes that Tyler would just let her be. "Kendall what's wrong look at me please" Tyler said desperation seeping into his voice. With her arm still in Tyler's grasp Kendall looked at Tyler with tears in her eyes and said "Leave me alone Tyler I am fine!" The look on Kendall's face broke Tyler's heart he hated seeing her like this; but that didn't stop him from saying "Kendall you're NOT fine now tell me what's going on!" "Why were you and Shelby fighting? Me and the guys saw the whole thing and now we're all curious."

Feeling the blush creep back into her cheeks Kendall quickly turned away and said "Tyler you see the reason why Shelby and I were fighting moments before was over my crush on a certain someone." "Oh I see" was all Tyler said a little bit disheartening but allowed Kendall to continue. "She's found someone else to love" Tyler thought to himself sadly. He himself had a crush on Kendall Morgan for the longest time but didn't know how to tell her. But now that she found someone else Tyler knew that he should be happy for her but he couldn't; but the least he could do was try and that's what he was going to do. Letting go of Kendall's arm Tyler started to walk away but not before saying "Kendall I wish you and the other guy the best of happiness of whatever is to come."

Feeling the blush increase Kendall couldn't help but giggle a little. Tyler who was now confused looked at Kendall and; said with a little bit of annoyance evident in his voice "What's so funny Kendall? I gave you my well wishes to you and this other guy and all you can do is laugh!" "Here goes nothing I hope Tyler won't hate me after this" Kendall thought to herself as she claimed Tyler's lips with hers. Tyler for the most part was shocked "Kendall?" was all he said after she broke the kiss. After a few minutes of silence Tyler said "But what about the other guy I thought you loved him?" Kendall laughed before saying "Silly Tyler you're the guy I have a crush on I just didn't know you felt the same …."

Kendall didn't have time to finish before Tyler gently pushed her up against the jeep and; kissed in the most passionate way possible. Kendall couldn't help but moan into the kiss after Tyler broke the kiss Kendall had the biggest smile on her face. Before she could say anything else Tyler said "I am glad you feel the same way as I felt about you. I was beginning to think you didn't when you said you found someone else." "Well you thought wrong ok" Kendall said grasping Tyler's hand in hers. "Yes I did" was all Tyler said before kissing Kendall once again.

Tyler then rested his forehead against hers as he broke the kiss. Tyler couldn't help but notice the little twinkle that Kendall had in her eye she was up to something. "What's on your mind Kendall?" Tyler said whispering into her ear. Feeling Tyler's breath on her ear caused Kendall to feel warm all over. "I want to get back at Shelby for teasing me about you" Kendall said to Tyler. Shaking his head in disbelief Tyler said "And you want to drag me into it." "Please Tyler please" was all Kendall said she didn't want to sound like she was wining. "Oh alright alright I am in what do you have in mind" was all Tyler said; as the pair walked hand in hand back to their friends on the beach.

Hey Smart Kira let me know what you think also let me know what Shelby's punishment should be. Also let me know if I should add another chapter. Don't worry I won't bite I promise you can trust me I promise.


End file.
